Ashen
Summary Ashen is one of the many potential crew members who aid the captain on their voyage. She fills the roll of Guard Captain during her time. Her quest is to kill the perennials, who goes by the name G. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, Possibly Low 2-C via prep. Unknown via Golden Bullets Name: Ashen Origin: A House of Many Doors Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery, Immortality Negation (In A House With Many Doors, the mere existence of a mortal in a given microcosm gives Lady Death access and passively negates Type 5 Immortality). Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Future Manipulation via Golden Bullets (Golden Bullets kill all possible futures where the target survives). BFR, Mirror Manipulation and Dimensional Teleportation via Fetch Mirrors (Fetch Mirrors can be used to teleport themselves and others into dimensional mirrors, and via careful manipulation can be used to move long distances in short periods of time) | All previous abilities save for Immortality Negation, Immortality (Type 5, All Immortals in A House With Many Doors are naturally separated from Lady Death. In addition to this, she has an immortality most similar to type 8. Unless a perennial is killed by themselves, they nigh impossible to kill; In essence, they are reliant on the absence of their suicide) Attack Potency: Street Level (With a Graft level 12, she should be this powerful at least. A single Graft is equivalent to that of a revolver. She can consistently over power athletic humans in combat with relative ease). Possibly Universe+ Level via Prep (Given a great deal of prep and help, she is capable of reaching the orchard and causing the destruction of a universe via eating one of the apples). Unknown via Golden Bullets Speed: At least Subsonic (Able to act before several characters were able to percieve their actions) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Level Durability: At least Human Level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, Unknown via Golden Bullets Standard Equipment: Fire Arms, Knives, and Fetch Mirrors *Golden Bullets: Bullets specially crafted from both ballistics and probalistics, the bullets will always find the targets heart. Not only does it kill the target, it eliminates all "wrong" futures where the given target survives. They take a few days of preperation since they must be made for a given target in mind. With some additional preperation, they can also be crafted to specifically negate certain types of immortality. If the target can only be killed by certain objects, people, or substances, then the bullets can be made from a substance close to the person or material to bypass their immortality. Intelligence: High, possibly genius (Had a long standing plan to kill an otherwise unkillable being) Weaknesses: Golden Bullets take a few days of time to prepare, and take even more to bypass type 8 immortality | Her immortality can be bypassed with loop holes, such as getting her to kill herself. Her type 5 immortality can be bypassed via applying the concept of death to her Key: Mortal | Perennial Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: